Nya
by French Hen
Summary: Something seems off about him right now though. Saruhiko currently is standing up, though his knees are slightly crouched and his hands are in front of him… that his pose makes him look like a defensive cat. MikoSaru. Oneshot. Reuploaded from my other account.


**Nya**

Suoh Mikoto currently is simply walking around aimlessly. Just out for a smoke, for some air different from that of the HOMRA bar. Sometimes, he just wants to be alone for no serious reason. Maybe just think… remember… that kind of stuff.

He thought he was just seeing things when he saw a familiar shade of blue take a sharp turn in the alleyway. If he wasn't mistaken, that person is someone from Scepter 4, the Blue Clan.

Mikoto normally couldn't be bothered, heck, he doesn't care about those Blues, but he suddenly felt the urge to follow whoever that is. And that fact is somehow puzzling.

He picked his pace up, trying to catch up with the Scepter 4 member. He knows this city like the back of his hand. It would only be a matter of time before he catches that person.

And he wasn't mistaken.

The chase was over as soon as it started. Because the next place that they're at is a dead end.

He was familiar with the person that he was chasing, heck, he will never forget this person. After all, this person was once their comrade, but left for unknown reasons. None other than _Fushimi Saruhiko._

Something seems off about him right now though. Saruhiko currently is standing up, though his knees are slightly crouched and his hands are in front of him… that his pose makes him look like a defensive cat.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked. He wasn't even sure why he asked. He actually is curious because of this person. Well, truth to be told, he always has been curious because of him, of Fushimi Saruhiko.

The truth is he wants to know why the younger man left HOMRA.

The next thing Mikoto knew was that Saruhiko was atop him, licking his right cheek. He was taken aback. _What is he doing? _There are so many questions to ask right now, yet answers seem so hard to think of.

He pushed Saruhiko away and slightly moved from him. He wiped his cheek and threw a surprised glare at his companion… if he can be called that. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Saruhiko licked the back of his left hand and purred. _Did he just fucking purr? _"Sarunyan likes you! Nya~!"

_Sarunyan? Nya? What the fuck?_

Saruhiko crawled towards him, whilst he moved backwards. And when his back touched the wall behind him, and Saruhiko was on his lap, he started to feel the heat of this situation.

The smaller male smacked his lips on Mikoto's. Mikoto wasn't aware why Saruhiko is behaving this way, but he might as well accept it since it seems interesting. What was there to lose anyway?

He slid his tongue inside Saruhiko's mouth and he felt the latter's inside. Everything seems so warm and wet for Mikoto, and he's slowly losing his grasp of things. He can feel that he's already acting on impulse and not on reason anymore.

Damn reason. He wasn't that kind of person to begin with.

Saruhiko's tongue moved against his. It feels so pleasant, like every touch is sending a million jolts to his body. He tasted Saruhiko, and he knows that Saruhiko tasted him too.

Is it really alright to do this? Why is he doing this anyway? He wasn't even aware of anything right now, yet he willingly consented. When was the last time he slept with someone anyway? That must be it. Sexual frustration.

Saruhiko pulled away, his face flushed. They were temporarily connected by a vulnerable string of saliva, and Saruhiko was the one who broke it when he decided to move down.

Mikoto simply followed the younger male with his eyes. Saruhiko looked at him in return, and they maintained eye contact as the former bit his pants' zipper and moved it down with his teeth.

The Red King sighed in relief when his erection got freed from his constricting underwear. He was greeted by another sensation though. Something warm and wet enveloped his tip, and he clutched on Saruhiko's hair as a reflex.

Saruhiko put Mikoto's cock whole inside his mouth. Mikoto gave a low moan in response. He moved Saruhiko's head up and down. He can hear the younger male purring as he did so.

He let go of the blue's hair and moved his hand on his back as support. He might as well be nice to at least give Saruhiko a supporting hand. He's being given a good blowjob after all.

He can feel Saruhiko's tongue expertly move that the veins of his cock seem to be throbbing. Who knew that Fushimi Saruhiko was this great in giving a blowjob? And that he was this arousing?

Saruhiko sucked on Mikoto's base and the latter closed his eyes in appreciation. He can feel that he's nearing his limit. Fuck limits. He's starting to hate limits. He's sure that by now, Saruhiko is already tasting lots of his juice.

Why is he so great anyway? Can it be that he also gives his services to Munakata? Or at least his other Scepter 4 colleagues? Pretty likely, Mikoto thought. He never would have expected that Fushimi Saruhiko is a slut.

He grunted Saruhiko's name as he reached orgasm. Everything seemed so white even with his eyes closed. He can't think of anything else. Just white. White. White. Nothing can be heard right now except the pants of the two of them. And the sound of some traffic from a distance.

He opened his eyes. He's not sure if it was just him, but everything seems to be clearer than they were. He wasn't sure why but that is how he currently feels. Everything seems to be clear. Everything seems to be pleasant in his eyes.

Saruhiko currently has a shocked and flushed expression. Why? Mikoto wonders. Why? After giving him such great… _service, _is this the time to be flushed?

"W-Why…?" Saruhiko asked, choking on his words.

What does he mean why? Mikoto should be the one asking right now. Why does Saruhiko look genuinely confused, even if he was the one who started doing confusing things?

"Why didn't you… push me away?" Saruhiko continued asking. "I didn't want… I didn't want to do that…"

What does he mean? Mikoto cannot understand anything. Why is Saruhiko acting as if he wasn't the one who acted all horny and slutty in front of him? Saruhiko was the one who started this. He suddenly licked Mikoto's cheek without notice, right?

"I…" Saruhiko continued speaking. "I woke up this morning acting like some crazy cat shit. I tried to get away from the office while I still have some of my consciousness left… but then I lost it… I couldn't stop myself from… doing those… _things_."

Mikoto smirked at him. So Saruhiko was trying to justify himself. But, right. Mikoto suddenly remembered things. Like a cat. That's true. From that pose, to that licking, to that speech pattern… Yes. Exactly like a cat.

"What are you smirking for?" Saruhiko asked, his cheeks coloring again. He looked down, and noticed that his own erection hasn't been taken care of yet. He blushed more, if that was still possible.

"Come here." Mikoto said.

The shock was evident in Saruhiko's face. This man was unbelievable, he thought. Come here? What does he mean 'come here'? Does he think that he can now order Saruhiko things? Just because they had that… _experience_ together?

Mikoto chuckled, still with that smirk. "Come here. I'll take care of that. It's like a 'thank you', you know? It's not fair to you too."

Common sense was failing him again, but at least he isn't acting like a horny cat this time. He moved nearer to the Red King. Mikoto patted his lap as a sign that he is inviting Saruhiko to sit on there.

Saruhiko looked down, with a blush, and accepted the offer.

What's so bad about this anyway?


End file.
